World of War Wiki:Destructive Addiction Test
So you think you have an annihilation of an addiction to World of War? This Test will help you find out. The number in the brackets is the number of points you gain if you answer "yes". Intro *Will you take this test? (1, we know you will) *Will you not take this test? (-99999999999999, too late) *Do you intend to lie? (-987654321987654321987654321, we don't tolerate liars!) **Were you lying that you'd lie? (-10, we don't like paradoxes either) *Will you hate this test? (-100, let's find out) About You *Do you hack? (-9999, hackers will not be tolerated!) **Do you hack hackers? (9989, sorry) *Are you a bot? (20, wow, a bot which can take tests!) **Are you an aimbot? (-∞, the HTIF team hates aimbots) *Are you a gamer? (10) *Do you play on the Xbox? (0, that question was supposed to waste your time) *Do you play on next-gen? (20) *Do you own every next-gen console? (100, we like your dedication) *Are you in the military? (1000) **Do you think World of War is realistic? (10000) *Are you in the Special Forces? (35000, even better!) Loyalty *Would you kill yourself to make World of War a better, more secure game? (1000, thank you) *Would you allow a sniper to use a real bullet on you for target practice? (2500, you're very loyal) *Would you refuse to kill yourself to allow a hacker to die in-game once? (-1, I don't blame you) *Have you ever picked a fight with someone who prevented you from playing World of War? (10, please control your anger) **With a friend? (20, really, you need to calm yourself down) **With a close relative? (-10, really now, stop) **With the police? (-1000, really. World of War respects law enforcement) **With the FBI? (-2500, stop it!) **With the military? (-100000, no. Friendly fire will not be tolerated!) ***Did you deliberately lose, then apologise? (-99999, phew) **With Special Forces? (-999999, HOW DID YOU...?!) **With Hulk? (100000, special thanks from HTIF and the US Army) ***Did you win? (100000, congratulations) **With a HTIF member? (-∞, we DON'T appreciate that!) ***Was the prevention a ban? (-∞E+21, just finish the test now) **With a hacker? (99999, SCORE!) *How much of your life do you spend playing World of War and/or editing the wiki? **<0% (-∞E+142141, and finish immediately) **None (-∞, and you think you're loyal...) **1/24 (10) **1/12 (20) **1/6 (50) **1/4 (75) **1/3 (100) **1/2 (1000, but don't forget that break) **2/3 (2000) **3/4 (5000) **99% (-99000) **100% (-9999999999999999999999999999999999, what do you think you're doing taking this test?) **>100% (-∞, learn to not lie under any circumstances, and go to another planet so that the claim you just made becomes truthful!) *How many copies of World of War do you own? **1/1 console (10, enjoy your purchase) *Do you own or intend to obtain a pirated copy of World of War? (-999999999999999999999999, we know that eventually you'll become blind, your bullets will do nothing, and everything will one-shot kill you) *Have you ever received a critical injury due to playing World of War? (9001, sorry) **Did you do this just for the points? (-9002, it wasn't our fault) *Have you ever died in real life due to World of War? (-9000000) **REALLY?! (19000000, RIP – oh, wait, he's back!) ***Twice? (100000000000000000000) ***THRICE?! (100000000000000000000000000000) World of War Gameplay *Have you ever played World of War? (-500, it's not even out yet) *Do you want to play World of War? (100) *Have you already subscribed to World of War? (500) *Have you sponsored World of War? (1000, thank you for your generosity) *Are you in the development team? (1000000, we appreciate your work) *Is your K/D below 1.0? (-10) **Do you feel that was unfair because you play so much that you became terrible? (10010, sorry) *Have you ever met a hacker? (10, hope you did well) **Have you ever killed a hacker? (99999, wow) *Have you ever met a dev? (1000, lucky guy) **Have you ever killed a dev? (10000, nice job) Endgame *Did you finish this test? (500)